


[podfic] Come Fly With Me

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Series: [podfic] Seduction by Winglet [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>flawedamythyst</b>'s 'Come Fly With Me' read aloud. 1hr50mins.</p><p>MJN flies to New York, and Martin gets the chance to see Tony again.</p><p>The Avengers set-up isn't really (movie) canon compliant - it's more a sort of headcanon on what things like be like a few years down the line, and without Tony and Pepper ever having been involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Fly With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541968) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



## Stream

## Duration

1hr50mins 

## Song Credit

_Come Fly With Me_ sung by **Jamie Cullen**

## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/x-over/comefly.m4b)(108MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/x-over/comefly.mp3)(65MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods) :)


End file.
